sans toi mon coeur ne bat plus
by didi211
Summary: La suite de l'épisode 3x09  dans mon imagination
1. Chapter 1

Damon repensa à la soirée d'hier, Mickael est mort, Stefan l'a trahi puis c'est enfuit, Klaus est lui toujours en vit et représente donc un danger pour Elena. Elena, elle voulait laisser Stefan partir, sa voulait dire, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Damon secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Mais sa voulait forcement dire quelque chose. Il eu donc l'idée d'aller voir Elena, et voir ce qui se passera.

Elena pensa également à cette soirée, elle aurait aimée pouvoir embrasser Damon mais ce foutu téléphone c'est mis à sonner. Elle avait enfin compris que Stefan était partit pour toujours, elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Damon. Elle espérait le revoir aujourd'hui.

Tout d'un coup, la sonnette de la porte retentit, elle ouvrait et qui elle vit ?

**Damon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Bonjour a toi aussi Elena !** Et il entra dans la maison, **il fallait que je te parle**

**Je t'écoute, **dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière lui

**C'est Klaus, il n'est pas partit**

**Mais tu pense qu'il veut encore mon sang ?** Dit-elle un peu effrayer

Damon la pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer

**Elena, je ne laisserai personne te toucher**

**Damon… **

**Tu te souviens, je t'ai promis de ne plus jamais te quitter !**

**Damon…** fit-elle en se sentant tressahire

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher. Et l'as c'est l'explosion, les lèvres chaudes d'Elena rencontraient enfin ceux de Damon. Ils s'embrassèrent de manière passionnée mais ils furent arracher de leurs désir par la sonnette de la porte d'entré. Mais qui sa pouvait bien être ? Caroline ? Non elle était chez Tyler, alors Bonnie?

**Stefan ?** fit Elena avec surprise

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? **Repris Damon sur le bord de l'explosion

**Je pourrais te poser la même question, Damon**, dit Stefan avec sinisme

**Ce n'est pas moi qui a tout foiré et a condamner Elena à craindre Klaus toute sa vie !** puis Damon se retourna vers Elena et lui lança un regard qui disait « désolé d'avoir dit ça » et elle répondit par un hochement de têt le poussant à continuer sa lute contre Stefan.

**Elena, je peux te parler ? **demanda Stefan en la fixant dans es yeux

**Tu m'as trahi !** **tu as trahi ton frère ! et tu pense que je voudrai te parler ? c'est fini !**

**Elena … »**

Elle referma la porte avec une rare violence et alla directement se lover contre le torse de Damon. Il savait que la présence de Klaus et de Stefan mettaient Elena en danger et lui, il la voulait en sécurité. Il la sentait tressahir dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour la réconforter.

Tyler n'était pas exactement avec caroline, depuis sa transformation en hybride, il était sous la botte de Klaus. Il était une sorte « d'espion », le pire c'est qu'il espionnait ses propres amis. Il avait tout vu, l'arrivée de Damon, celui de Stefan et son départ rapide.

**« Klaus, c'est Tyler. Stefan est de retour**

**Ou es-tu ?**

**Chez Elena, mais il n'a pas été très bien accueillis**

**Donc il est toujours l'éventreur …intéressant. Bon boulot Tyler » et il raccrocha.**

Elena était toujours dans les bras de Damon mais ils étaient dans sa chambre. Allongés sur son lit, entrelacé dans le silence le plus complet.

**« Damon ?**

**Oui mon cœur ?**

**J'ai peur **

**Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, personne ne te touchera**

**Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ais peur **sa voie était faible, elle le regarda avec tristesse et tendresse **c'est pour Jérémy, Bonnie et …toi, je ne veux pas perdre ceux que j'aime**

**Elena, il est hors de question que tu souffres, je protégerai chaque personne que tu aimes**

**Mais qui te protégera TOI ?**

**Elena, tu me protèges déjà ! »**

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, ils échangèrent un baisé mais lui, fut doux et tendre. Il s'éclipsa en direction du manoir. Il devait régler certain détaille avec son frère. Pendant ce temps, Elena se dirigea vers ca cuisine dans le but de se préparer un petit encas mais quelqu'un arriva par derrière et l'assomma.

Quand il fit son frère, Stefan sortit de l'ombre et posa la seul question qui lui torturait l'esprit :

**« Pourquoi étais-tu chez Elena ce matin ?**

**Ca ne te regarde pas vu que tu nous as abandonné !**

**C'est tout de même ma petite-amie !**

**Ex petite-amie ! tu l'as laissé tomber pour ta liberté ! elle ta rayé de sa vie !**

**Et toi bien sur tu n'y es pour rien**

**Exactement. Elle fait ces propre choix.**

**Si tu l'as obligé à faire quoi que se soit je te jure que….**

**Oh ! attention Stefan j'entends ton cœur parler dommage que le sien batte pour moi »**

Stefan se jeta sur lui mais Damon put l'évité

**« Sors de chez moi Stefan, tu n'y es plus le bienvenu ni chez Elena ! »**

Stefan déglutit et partit. Il l'avait énervé, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il appela Elena pour lui dire qu'il ne passera pas se soir mais personne ne répondit. Il rappela, toujours rien. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et en une seconde, il se retrouva chez Elena mais la maison était vide. Dans la cuisine, un verre était parterre, en mille morceaux. Et sur la porte il y avait écrit avec du sang.

« _**Vengeance k. »**_


	2. Chapter 2

Damon était tétanisé, l'odeur de ce sang le tétanisait. C'était celui de sa bien-aimée, il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Klaus avait donc enlevé Elena, son cœur ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Damon appela don toute la bande pour qu'ils puissent l'aidé à la retrouver. Il fallait absolument la retrouver, et si il l'a blessait ?

Elena commença à ouvrir les yeux, elle avait un terrible mal de crâne. Mais elle prit peur en voyant Klaus. Il se tenait devant elle, en la contemplant silencieusement.

**Ou suis-je ?**

**Ca tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Tyler apporte a notre prisonnière une bouteille d'eau** Elena n'en revenait pas, elle avait bien entendu ?

**Tyler ? mais …..**

**Désolé Elena, …. **Puis il parti la tête baissée

**Mais pourquoi … **sa question resta sans réponse.

**J'ai laissé un petit message à tes amis avec un peu de ton sang, sa ne te dérange pas je suppose.**

**Mais ….. je ne saigne pas ?**

**Je sais je parlais de ton sang en sachet !**

Elena le regarda avec horreur et frayeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et cet endroit lui parut familier. Puis elle se souvenu. Elle était dans la grotte des Lockwood, celle que Tyler utilisait pour les soirs de plaine lune. Personne ne penserait à la chercher là bas. Elena était enchainée mais elle avait assez de mobilité pour, en toute discrétion, appeler le dernier numéro composé.

Damon était maintenant au manoir avec Caroline, bonnie Jérémy et Alaric, ils cherchaient désespérément un moyen de la trouver quand soudain le téléphone de Damon sonna et afficha comme identifiant « Elena Gilbert »

**« Elena sa va ?**

_**Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ici Tyler ?**_

Il comprit le plan d'Elena, lui donner des informations alors il tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement :

_**Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il me l'a ordonné**_

_**Pourquoi ici, pourquoi là ou tu te transforme, ca n'a aucun sens**_

_**Parce qu'ici personne ne trouvera mon cher double **_intervenu Klaus _**et parce que personne ne t'entendra crier le non de ton sauveur **_

_**Damon…**_

_**Ah je ne pensais pas à lui dommage **_il se tourna vers un coin de la grotte et ajouta _**et bah tu vois l'histoire ce répète !**_

_**Stefan ! »**_

Damon coupa la ligne et s'empressa d'aller vers la porte d'entré mais Bonnie le stoppa

**Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?**

**C'est Elena … elle m'a dit où elle se trouvait. Elle est dans la grotte de Tyler…**

**Quoi ?... comment… **caroline était sous le choc

**Klaus a aussi Stefan **

**Non tu ne peux pas y aller !** fis Bonnie en voyant Damon partir

**Et pourquoi ! Il détient tout ce que j'ai de plus cher **

**Justement ! tu ne devrais pas foncer tête baissé en risquant leurs vies !**

**Mais je l'aime …. Je ne peux pas la laisser risquer sa vie !**

**Tu l'aime ?...**

**Trouvons plutôt un plan **réplica Jérémy en brisant le silence qui c'était installé

Elena se trouvait maintenant en face de Stefan, avec la peur au ventre. Klaus lui se délecta du spectacle.

**Tu vois Stefan, je vais la faire souffrir devant tes yeux juste par vengeance, comme sa la prochaine fois tu me voleras plus !**

Soudain le regard d'Elena montra de la panic. Elle regarda Stefan. Stefan lui, essaya de refouler ses sentiments pour paraître inhumain aux yeux de sa douce.

**Vas-y, je t'en pris sa nous fera du divertissement et de plus j'adorai reprendre de son sang !**

**Vraiment ?** Klaus pris donc un couteau de poche, leva Elena sans difficulté et lui infligea une coupure dans le bras qui lui vola un hurlement de douleur. Cependant le but de Klaus c'est de la faire souffrir et pas de la tuer donc la blessure n'était pas mortelle.

Stefan essaya de ne pas hurler, de ne pas l'étriper ! Il se contenta de lancer un sourire sarcastique.

Ce que personne ne savais c'est qu'Elena avait rappelé Damon qui avait entendu toute la scène : la réaction de Stefan face à la menace de Klaus envers Elena, ces hurlement qui lui déchirai le cœur puis tout d'un coup, aussi inaudible qu'un murmure il entendit « _**Damon… viens vite, il est partit**_ » Il partit en coup de vent.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voilà le chapitre 3 encore merci pour vos message. il est prévus plus de 7 chapitres BONNE LECTURE_**

Stefan avait entendu l'appel à l'aide d'Elena. Mais ce qui le chagrinait c'était qu'elle avait appelé Damon. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais quoi ?

- **Elena, je… **Stefan n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'Elena le coupa

- **Stop Stefan !** Fis Elena tout en appuyant sur sa plaie, **je ne veux pas que tu me parles, et au faite merci d'avoir essayé de me sauver, **dit-elle ironiquement

- **Elena…**fit Stefan désespéré

- _**Elena ?**_ Cria une voix qu'Elena reconnaitrait entre mille

- **Damon ! On est en bas !**

Il s'empressa de la rejoindre mais dès qu'il vit sa blessure, il se retourna vers Stefan le point levé

- **Damon, non, on a pas le temps pour sa, je t'en pris libère nous !**

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Elena était faible, quand elle se leva elle failli se retrouver par terre mais Damon la porta et courra avec une vitesse vampirique loin de se trou. Il pensait aller au manoir mais c'est le premier lieu ou Klaus les chercherai puis il eu une idée. Stefan le les suivait plus. Mais il avait l'intention d'attendre Elena chez elle pour qu'ils aient une discussion.

Damon fut enfin arrivé, Elena avait tourné de l'œil, elle entra donc dans la demeure de la même manière qu'elle entra la première fois, dans les bras de Damon incontinente.

Il alla dans une des chambres de la maison des sorcières et l'allongea dans le lis en mettant délicatement la couverture sur elle. Il fallait la réveiller, elle perdait encore du sang.

- **Elena, princesse**

**- Damon !** fit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras**. Oh mon dieu Damon, j'ai eu si peur !**

**- Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas,** il se stoppa 2 minutes puis repris, ** Elena tu pers du sang, tiens, **fit-il en mordant son poignait et en le tendant à Elena qui se jeta dessus.** C'est bon, je pense que tu en a assez**

**- Merci Damon,** en lui adressant un sourire

Il l'embrassa, au début c'était un baiser chaste, mai il devint passionner. Elena tira Damon sur elle pour le serrer contre elle se qui ne refusa pas.

Stefan attendit toute la nuit Elena mais elle n'était pas rentrer. Sans doute était-elle au manoir. Alors il s'y dirigea mais personne non plus. Elle avait disparu, son frère aussi. Il commenca à assembler les morceaux du puzzle et en quelque minute il comprit. Damon et Elena sont ensemble, rien que cette penser lui arracha le cœur. Malheureux il prit la direction de son motel.

Après avoir bien mangé, Klaus rendit une petite visite aux « tourtereaux » mais n'y vis que Tyler, attacher et dans les pommes. Il poussa un cri assourdissant qui réveilla tout les animaux à 1 km à la ronde.

Damon et Elena se retrouvèrent enlacés dans le lit. Il avait sellé leur destin, Elena plaça sa tête sur le torse de Damon qui lui caressa ses cheveux bruns. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Dans son motel, Stefan réfléchissait, il réfléchissait car il fallait absolument qu'il la voit se soir. Puis, il se souvint d'un endroit sûr où Damon aurai put cacher Elena. Il prit sa veste, et fonça à la maison des sorcières. Il entra dans une chambre en espérant voir sa belle dormir. Mais quelle fut sa surprise quand il la vit avec dans les bras de son frère. Il se mit dans une rage folle

**- Damon ! **Chuchota t-il pour que seul le concerné puisse l'entendre

Damon ouvrit les yeux et surpris de voir Stefan, il sortit du lit, mis un pantalon et tout en reprenant son air détaché il ajouta :

**- Stefan, quelle plaisir de te revoir ! **Avec le ton le plus sinique qu'il put employer

**- Comment as-tu osé ?**

**- J'aime Elena et elle m'aime, alors rien de plus normal d'exprimer cet amour…..comme il se doit, **dit-il en jouant avec ses sourcils.

**- Je vais te tuer !**

Stefan se jeta sur son frère et commença à lui donner des coups de poing quand celui-ci retourna la situation. Mais Stefan reprit le dessus.

Elena fut réveillée par les cris de rage et les meubles brisés, en voyant la scène, elle sortit du lit en enveloppant un drap autour d'elle :

**- Stefan ! Damon ! Stop ! **C'était peine perdu, ils ne l'entendaient pas. Elle essaya donc de s'interposer entre eux mais Stefan la repoussa violamment et elle percuta un meuble se qui lui valut une ouverture dans le dos. Damon était fou de rage, et Stefan, réalisant ses actes s'en voulait terriblement. Il commenca à s'approcher mais Elena tressais de peur. Pour Damon, c'était le signal qu'il fallait éjecter son frère. Il l'écarta d'elle avant qu'il ne s'en approche d'avantage :

**- Vas t-en Stefan et ne reviens jamais !** fit-il en examinant la plais d'Elena qui avait l'air de souffrir. Au départ de Stefan, Damon s'empressa de donner son sang à Elena.

Pendant tout ce temps, Klaus fut a la recherche d'Elena, il voulait tellement se venger de lui avoir échapper car dorénavant, c'était vers quoi ce dirigeai sa haine.


	4. Chapter 4

Ce matin là, Elena se réveilla avec le sourire, malgré l'irruption de Stefan en pleine nuit, ce fut merveilleux

**Bonjour belle endormi. **Lui susurra une voie suave à ses côtés

**Bonjour beau ténébreux, **répliqua t-elle avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

**Il va falloir sortir du lit, **dit-il en l'embrassant **j'ai prévenu bonnie que je t'avais libéré et elle veut absolument te voir**

**Mmm dommage, **fit-elle avec une moue à la fois déçu et provocatrice

**Peut-être pouvons-nous attendre encore un peu ?** réplica Damon d'une manière suggestive mais quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle sortit du lui en riant.

**Pas ce matin, je vais voir Jérémy, et en plus je suis en retard**

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit de la maison. Mais Damon savait qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin vu que le moyen de transport qu'il a utilisé pour venir ici bah c'est lui. Quelque chose clochai, il ne l'entendit pas rouspétées, il se dirigea donc en direction de la porte d'entrée mais il fut piqué, surement avec de la verveine.

Quant-il ouvrit les yeux, Elena était là, devant lui, attachée à une chaise, comme lui. Il sentait les cordes lui bruler la peau. Quelqu'un s'approcha

**J'en ai mis du temps pour te retrouver ma belle**

**Klaus ! **Elena était sous le choque** pourquoi vouloir tant me tuer ?**

**Allons, je ne veux pas te tuer, ton sang est beaucoup trop précieux pour ça ! je vais t'arracher le cœur, et pas au sens propre du terme.**

Elena fixa soudainement Damon en comprenant son manège « le faire souffrir pour me faire souffrir ».

**Pourquoi ? je veux dire je ne t'ai rien fait ?** Elena avait les larmes aux yeux

**Parce que tu as poignardé ma petite sœur et que tu m'as échappé et je déteste ça !**

**Comment as-tu su pour… Rebekah ?**

**Laisse-moi deviner… Stefan ? **fit Damon las de ne pas prendre par à la conversation

**Loupé ! c'est en réalité notre cher ami Tyler qui m'a donné ses informations **il se tourna vers Elena et ajouta **prépare toi, on commence à jouer !**

Puis à vitesse vampirique, il planta un pieu dans le ventre de Damon qui poussa un cri de douleur.

**DAAMMONNN !** elle pleurait à chaud de larme **laisse le ! attaque toi a moi, fait ce que tu veux de moi mais je t'en supplie laisse le en vie !**

**Tu vois mon tendre double, j'ai remarqué que le seul moyen de te faire souffrir c'est de s'en prendre à ceux que tu aimes.** **Au début j'ai cru que c'était Stefan mais déjà dans la grotte j'avais des soupçons de m'être trompé et ce matin je te retrouve avec Damon. Là je n'ai eu aucun doute ! **il se retourna vers Damon et lui chuchota à l'oreille **elle t'aime et elle va te voir mourir, quelle tragédie ! **et il replanta le pieu mais cette fois ci plus proche du cœur sans pour autant le toucher.

Elena était spectatrice de ce cauchemar. Elle fut soulagée de voir Klaus partir pour leur donner un instant de répit

**Damon ? sa va ?**

**J'ai connu mieux … pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ! je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse **

**Il est hors de question qu'il te tu Damon, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux en aucun cas te perdre.**

**Moi non plus Elena, si tu savais a quelle point je t'aime.**

**Stop les films romantiques ! **intervient Klaus **mon cher double, ton veux vas pouvoir être exaucé, tu vas partir avec moi, seul en laissant ta famille tes amis et Damon**

**HORS DE QUESTION QU'ELLE PARTE !**

**Je viendrai **dit Elena déterminé à sauver les gens qu'elle aime** mais si je viens je veux que tu me promettes de ne jamais revenir à mistic falls **

**Je te donne ma parole**

Mais tout d'un coup Elena fut dans une sorte de transe, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de Jérémy, il cherchait ses affaire quand tout d'un coup il se retourna et prit peur en voyant Elena

**bon dieu ! Elena tu m'as fait peur**

**Jérémy je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais il fait que fasse vite. Klaus nous détient Damon et moi a la maison des sorcières, sauve nous ou je serai obliger de partir avec … **elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit propulsé dans son corp. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle croisa ceux de Damon qui afficha une inquiétude déconcertante et ceux de Klaus qui eux exprima plutôt de la surprise et de l'intérêt.

**Que … que c'est-il passé ? **mentit Elena

**Mon cœur, tu t'es évanouie !**

**Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul avec Damon, détaché ? je te jure que je ne m'enfuirais pas **

**J'ai ta parole ?**

**Oui !**

**Très bien**

Il les détacha, elle se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça, elle l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le reverrait.

Jérémy était encore sous le choque, Elena avait apparu devant lui, comme un fantôme, elle était n fantôme ?non impossible, elle avait dit qu'elle était retenu prisonnière par Klaus, KLAUS ce mot fit tilt dans sa tête. Il prit son téléphone et appela bonnie mais elle ne répondait pas. Il fallait qu'elle décroche sinon il perdait sa sœur, pour toujours !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie entendit son téléphone sonner mais à la vue du nom de Jérémy, elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le baiser entre lui et Anna. Mais elle reçut un message, toujours du même :

« _Bonnie, je sais que tu m'en veux mais Elena et Damon son en danger rappel moi, vite !_ »

Elle ne perdit pas une minute pour l'écouter et l'appeler

**« Jérémy ! qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**

_**D'après ce que m'a dis Elena, elle est avec Damon à la maison des sorcières et Klaus les retiens. Et bonnie, elle a dit qu'elle partira avec lui si on n'intervient pas vite**_

**Mais comment a-t-elle pu te contacter ?**

_**Je ne sais pas mais là ce n'ai pas le problème, il faut les sauver !**_

**Rejoins-moi à la pension avec Alaric »**

Elle prit son grimoire et sortit de chez elle pour alla chez les Salvatore

Pendant ce temps, Klaus était revenu plus fou que jamais. Intéressé par « l'évanouissement » d'Elena, il commenca un interrogatoire mais bizarrement sur un sujet différent :

**« Pourquoi avoir changé de Salvatore ?**

**En quoi ça t'intéresse ?** il s'approcha de Damon d'un air menaçant

**Pourquoi avoir choisie Damon ? **en insistant du regard sur le pieu qui était dans sa main et qui frôlait la poitrine de celui-ci

**Parce que je l'aime !** dit-elle avec sanglot, **parce qu'il est** **tout pour moi ! il a toujours été là, même quand je l'ai rejeté, il m'a toujours montré sa part d'humanité ! **finissait Elena en reprenant son souffle, c'était sortit tout seul, sans force ni regret.** Et toi ? pourquoi ne pas être partit ? tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !**

**Je suis resté parce que Stefan avait en sa possession deux choses qui m'appartiennent ! j'ai récupéré les cercueils et il me reste plus qu'une chose à prendre …. Toi !**

**JE NE T'APPARTIENS PAS !**

**Bien sur que si tu es mon double et je te veux !**dit-il en lui caressant la joue mais Elena vrilla son regard remplis de tristesse dans celui de Klaus

**Pourquoi ?** **pour mon sang ?**

**Oui et non, je te veux parce que tu es différente, **expliqua Klaus qui se rapprocha un peu trop d'elle au gout de Damon

**Eloigne-toi d'elle ! elle ne t'appartiendra jamais !**

**Cher Damon, toujours entrain de te mêler de chose qui ne te concernes pas **et sans attendre il lui brisa le coup

**NOONNN ! Damon ! **

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans 2h il sera sur pied !**

**Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ! il ne t'avait rien fait !**

**C'est pour qu'il ne nous empêche pas de partir, il est temps.**

Mais quand Klaus pris le bras d'Elena, il fut surpris de ressentir un décharge déferler en lui. Elena n'avait rien sentit mais elle voulait sa moi, plus que n'importe quoi. Il avait tué Damon, temporairement, mais il l'avait tué quand même. Il retenta de la toucher mais cette fois si, il sentit son corp se consumer de l'intérieur. Un hurlement lui échappa. Quand Elena revint à la réalité, elle empoigna Klaus de façon à ne plus le lâcher. Au bout de 5 min de cris et de lutte, Klaus s'effondra à terre. Sa peau était grise, puis il pris feu, Elena se tourna et vit bonnie. C'était surement elle qui était à l' origine du mal de Klaus. Derrière elle, elle vit Alaric et Jérémy. Elle revint vite à la réalité en apercevant Damon qui était toujours inconscient sur le sol. Alaric et Jérémy le mis sur la banquette arrière avec Elena et ils se dirigèrent au manoir. Ils avaient installés Damon dans son lit et ils partirent tous sauf Elena qui disait « vouloir s'assurer qu'il aye bien. Elle s'allongea près de lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormie, sa tête calé contre son torse.

**« On a déjà vécu cette situation, moi dans le rôle du mourant et toi celle de la veuve éploré**

**Enfin tu es réveillé ! **elle l'embrassa avec tendresse ** j'ai eu si peur !**

Ils ne tardèrent pas à approfondir leurs baisers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**voila le chapitre 6**_

Il était peut-être 1h du matin quand Elena fut tirée des bras de Damon, elle se sentit flotter. Elle se dirigea vers un hôtel, puis une chambre d'hôtel. Elle posa enfin le pied par terre. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Soudain elle entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bain, quelqu'un devrait surement y être. Elena fut sous le choque en s'apercevant que le quelqu'un en question qui sorti de la salle de bain n'était-autre que Stefan. Mais lui ne semblait pas la voir, ni l'entendre d'ailleurs. Il prit une photo posé sur la commode, une photo d'Elena

« **Elena … tu me manque tellement ! **dit-il d'une voie désespérée qui fendit le cœur d'Elena **si seulement tu savais la vérité ! Tu ne saurais pas dans SES bras ! Tu serais dans les miens …** »

Elena avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce moment fut brisé par Stefan en personne qui à dut sentir une présence et se retourna violement

« **Qui est là ? »** dit-il d'une voie qui fit frissonner Elena tellement elle était froide et détaché qui contrastait tellement avec sa voie précédente.

Mais il ne vit personne, n'entendit personne. Puis tout d'un coup Elena se retrouva en une fraction de seconde dans son corp, dans les bras de Damon. Elle avait encore les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Damon dut sentir qu'elle pleurait car son étreinte se resserra.

Le lendemain, Elena hésita à raconter son ''voyage '' de la nuit dernière à Damon mais elle lui devait d'être honnête

**« Damon… il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit**

Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers elle

**je t'écoute princesse**

**hier soir, je suis allée voir Stefan, mais c'était involontaire **ajouta telle en le voyant de plus en plus énervé** je l'ai vu grâce au truc que j'ai fait avec Jérémy mais cette fois ci je n'ai rien contrôlé**

**qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**je crois, qu'il a toujours son humanité !**

**quoi… comment tu …**

**je l'ai sentit c'est tout. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux **tout d'un coup le regard de Damon lui paru désespéré et triste, elle comprit ce qu'il pensait et permis donc d'ajoute **Damon regarde moi ! aujourd'hui je suis avec toi ! oui, je suis heureuse qu'il est retrouvé son humanité, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton frère, mais sa ne change rien au fait ! je t'aime Damon Salvatore ! je t'aime tellement qu'il m'est impossible de te quitter et je ne te quitterai jamais !**

Tout d'un coup, Damon bondit sur les lèvres d'Elena et ils s'échangèrent un baiser remplis de tendresse, de passion et d'envie.

La veille, Jérémy avait raccompagné bonnie dans l'idée de pouvoir lui parler

**« Ecoute, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aime aussi**

**Je t'aime c'est vrai, mais tu m'as fait souffrir en embrassant Anna, tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que tu l'aime aussi ! je suis désolé mais je refuse d'être la seconde option… »**

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et rentra chez elle sans laisser le temps à Jérémy de répliquer.

Le lendemain, tout le monde c'était donné rendez-vous au grill pour un ''rapport'' de la situation

**« Klaus est mort **commenca Elena concentré**, Damon est toujours en vie et je ne quitterai pas mistic falls. Pour une fois on a assuré **finissait Elena avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

**Oui mais il y a toujours un problème non résolu : ton apparition devant Jérémy alors que tu étais à l'autre bout de la ville **insista Alaric

**Je pense pouvoir répondre à cette question. **Intervenait bonnie** tu es morte, tout le monde le sais et comme tu es le double, tu es spéciale. Ta résurrection t'as permis de recevoir quelques dons de la part de la sorcière originelles pour pouvoir tuer l'hybride !**

**Mais je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est toi bonnie**

**Non je n'ai rien fait ** tout d'un coup tout les regards se posa sur Elena **j'ai juste ouvert le canal d'accès de tes pouvoir et maintenant ils sont reliés à tes sentiments mais je travail encore dessus.**

Damon voulait prendre Elena dans ses bras mais ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir devant ses amis il tenta autre chose et se plaça a coté d'Elena pour lui murmurer :

**il y a au moins une chose de positif dans tout ca, Klaus est mort, il n'aura donc plus besoin de ton sang. Tu pourra enfin vivre Elena **

Mais quand elle se tourna pour le regarder elle l'embrassa tendrement devant ses amis qui en restaient bouche bée

**je ne veux plus me cacher Damon, je t'aime et je veux que tout mistic falls le sache**

**je t'aime Elena »** et il l'a pris dans ses bras et affronta les regards de ses amis

Pendant ce temps, un vampire se faufila dans le manoir des Salvatore, et se dirigea vers la cave. Il ouvrit la cellule et se retrouva en face du corp grisé de Rebekah.

_**lundi le chapitre 7 sera disponible. mais qui est ce vampire? des idées ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors comme sa …. Vous êtes ensemble ? **déglutit Alaric sous le choc

**Je ne sais pas **fis Elena avec son sourire taquin **Damon, tu penses qu'on est ensemble ?**

**On dirait bien que oui princesse **dit-il en se rapprochant de son visage et en y déposant un doux baiser

**Ok, je pense qu'on est de trop** réalisa Alaric **tu viens Jérémy ?**

**Ouai, ouai j'arrive, **dit-il toujours déconcerté

Alors que Alaric, bonnie et Jérémy quitta le grill laissant Damon et Elena seul, le couple réalisa enfin qu'il en était un, un couple.

**Alors comme sa je peux te tenir la main devant tout le monde ?** fit Damon avec son ironie légendaire

**Oui **dit-elle en arborant un magnifique sourire, **et tu n'as même plus besoin de te cacher pour m'embrasser !**

**Ouh, j'en connais une qui veut un baiser ! **et il s'approcha lentement, trop lentement au goût d'Elena. Alors elle prit les devant et combla le vide qui les séparait encore. Face à cette spirale de sentiments, Damon ne put résister et intensifia leur baiser.

**J'ai envi de rentrer pas toi ? **dit Damon avec sa voie remplis de luxure et de sous-entendus.

**J'adorai.**

Des silhouettes se rapprochèrent du manoir. C'était Damon, il avait Elena dans ses bras comme on porte une princesse mais dès qu'ils posèrent le pied dans le manoir leurs désirs furent refroidit net. Car en face d'eux, dans le sofa, se trouvait Rebekah.

Damon se mis en défensive devant Elena pour la protéger.

**Bonsoir Damon, Elena. Je suis triste de ne pas vous avoir aidé à tuer mon frère puisqu'on M'A POIGNARDE ET JETTE DANS UNE CAVE !**

**Rebekah je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix…**

**Si, tu l'avais **fit Stefan en sortant de son coin d'ombre **mais nos actes ont toujours des conséquences … et aujourd'hui je pais les miennes** dit-il en voyant la main de Damon entrelacé dans celle de sa bien-aimée

**C'est toi qui la réveillé ? **cria Damon au bore de la crise de nerf

**Voyons Damon ne soit pas stupide, **commença Stefan, **tu sais très bien qu'un vampire ne peux pas toucher a cette dague, non j'ai demandé de l'aide à un ami.**

L'ami en question sortit de la cuisine déterminé et sans peur.

**Matt ? **Elena avais peur, peur pour son ami.

**Il ne peut pas t'entendre, il n'écoute que le son de ma voie**

**Tu l'as hypnotisé ! **Elena se rapprocha dangereusement de Stefan et lui mit une gifle monumentale, si il n'aurait pas été un vampire il l'aurait sentit passé, **comment a tu pus faire ça ! et moi qui pensait que tu avais retrouvé ton humanité je me suis trompé ** quand il entendit ses mots et en voyant Elena s'éloigné de lui, il lui empoigna le bras mais il fut vite repoussé par Damon

**Ne la touche pas !**

**Elle ne t'appartient pas Damon **

**Eh ! je vous signale que je suis ici ! je n'appartiens à personne mais ce qui est sur Stefan c'est que même si tu as retrouvé ton humanité, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton ancienne place dans mon cœur. Je suis désolé mais c'est belle et bien fini.**

**BON ! cette scène est touchante etc mais on peut revenir a mon problème ! **fit Rebekah assez sur les nerfs **Je ne sais pas où aller et je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je devais te tuer ou te laisser la vie sauve. Mais je pense que je vais te la laisser car je m'amuse bien à vous regarder vous battre !**

Elle monta dans la chambre d'ami et laissa les quatre autres seuls. Stefan renvoya Matt chez lui en lui effaçant tout souvenir de cette journée et retourna dans sa chambre.

**Je suppose que pour notre nuit d'amour c'est foutu ?** fit Damon avec regret

**Je pense …** **que ma chambre est libre et que les oreilles indiscrètes y sont absente … **la voie d'Elena était remplis de luxure tandis qu'elle caressait le torse de son jeune apollon.

**Serait-ce une proposition pour me mettre dans ton lit Elena Gilbert ?**

**Absolument !**

En à peine une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et commencèrent à se déshabiller, cherchant absolument le contacte de la peau de l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebekah c'était volatilisée, elle chercha toute la nuit les cercueils contenant sa famille dans le but de les réveiller, mais aucune trace d'eux ! Rebekah rentra donc au manoir comme une furie, cassant des vases, et criant son désespoir. Se qui réveilla Stefan qui dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre :

**« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? pourquoi tout ce bouquant ?**

**LES CERCUEILS ! OU SONT LES CERCUEILS ! **cria t-elle en empoignant fortement le coup de Stefan qui eu soudain du mal à respirer

**Je…** **je n'en sais rien !** elle le lâcha et il s'écrasa sur le sol

**Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé !** réplica soudain Rebekah avec une voie douce que Stefan ne connaissait pas. Il prit un air détaché et ajouta :

**Tu le sauras bien assez tôt »**

Damon avait Elena dans ses bras. Il entendit son cœur battre. C'était le paradis, il était là, dans ce lit avec la femme qu'il aimait il entendait cette douce mélodie qui provenait de son cœur

**« Dring ! »**

Il fixa son téléphone qui sonna de nouveaux et qui réveilla en même temps Elena.

**« hum ! **fulmina Elena encore un peu endormi. Damon se dirigea à contrecœur vers son téléphone qui ce trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**Quoi ! **cria Damon énervé au téléphone

_**on a un problème, ramène Elena ! »**_

Damon se tourna vers sa dulcinée qui avait enfin émergé, ils s'habillèrent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient mais avant de sortir de chez Elena, elle se stoppa et regarda Damon avant d'ajouter

**comment on va faire, je veux dire… devant Stefan ? je ne veux pas le faire souffrir** elle s'en voulait de ressentir ça

**Ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est ton souhait, on restera discret devant Stefan**

**Merci Damon, tu es le meilleur » **suivant les gestes à la parole elle le remercia d'un doux baisé et ils se dirigèrent vers la pension

**« C'est quoi le ''super problème'' qui vaux la peine d'être réveiller à 3h du mat ? **Fulmina Damon dès son arrivé au manoir. Quand Stefan le regarda enfin il vit qu'Elena ne tenait pas la main de son frère. Il prit sa pour un signe que la voie de son cœur était peut-être encore libre. Il garda cette pensée au fond de son esprit et retourna à la réalité.

**Je veux récupérer les cercueils des originaux **

**Et pourquoi cher frère ?**

**Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais j'ai besoin de vôtre aide. Car Rebekah les veux également. Je dois les récupérer avant elle ! ** mentit-il

**Et en quoi ça me concerne ?** intervint Elena

**Tu pourras nous être utile, quand je dis toi, je veux dire…**

**Mon sang ! j'avais compris, il est spécial mais en quoi peut-il t'aider à retrouver les cercueils ? **fit-elle d'une voie étonnamment calme

**C'est compliqué, en réalité, quand je les avais en ma procession, j'ai caché un de tes colliers dans l'un des cercueils et bonnie pourra le retrouver grâce à toi.**

**Il est hors de question que tu te sers du sang d'Elena pour retrouver de fichu cercueils qui sont bien où ils sont !**réplica Damon, tout ces cris énervait Elena, elle senti soudain une surcharge d'énergie qu'elle propulsa vers le bar. Toutes les bouteilles explosèrent en même temps. Laissant les vampires perplexes. Elena les regardait, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et aussi des bras l'encercler, ceux de Damon. Stefan recula et il les voyait sortir de la maison.

Le lendemain, bonnie regagna Elena en cours et à la pause, elle lui raconta ses découvertes :

**Elena, as-tu remarqué d'autre pouvoir ?**

**Oui…j'avais peur de t'en parler mais, hier j'ai cassé des bouteilles sous le coup de la colère, sans même les toucher, ca me fait peur bonnie**

**Elena, tu es capable de bien plus, pour tout te dire, la seul chose que j'ai pus apprendre c'est que toi seul pourra découvrir tes pouvoirs. Mais fait attention ils sont parfois dangereux même pour toi »**

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours, et de l'ennui aussi.

Stefan avait une discussion passionnante avec le shérif, du moins c'est ce que pensait Rebekah de sa voiture, comme ca Stefan voulait entrer dans le conseil, mais pourquoi ?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Désolé pour ce retard voila le chapitre 9 _**

**_reviews?_**

Ca fait 2 jours que Stefan était étrange, plus étrange que d'habitude, il partait d'un coup durant une conversation ou encore il se jetait sur Rebbekah à chaque remarque déplaisante. Même accro au sang humain, Stefan n'était pas comme ça. Damon le savait mais il n'en avait pas parlé à Elena de peur qu'elle panique et qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide qui lui couterait la vie. Damon était à la pension, devant le minibar à boire son whisky préféré. Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone :

**« allo ?**

_**Damon ! **__fit la voie qui paraissait essoufflée et effrayé.__**je t'en pris, il est devenu fou !**_

**ELENA ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? OU ES-TU ?** Damon était paniqué

_**A côté du lac, je t'en supplie …**__elle s'arrêta de parler et reprit __**Stefan, arête, laisse moi, **__**je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça… »**_

1h avant…

**POV Elena :**

J'étais chez moi, dans mon lit. Depuis la mort de Klaus j'étais…heureuse ? Oui je l'étais. J'avais trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Damon, je me sentais en sécurité. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas écris mon journal depuis plus d'un mois ! Alors je le sortis de mon tiroir et commença à écrire

_Cher journal,_

_Beaucoup de choses ont changé, Stefan et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Il a changé, mes sentiments pour lui aussi. Avant qu'il ne parte avec Klaus, je l'aimais, je ne l'aurais jamais abandonnée. Je l'ai cherché pendant toutes les vacances d'été. Quand il est revenu, il a perdu son humanité mais je ne l'avais toujours pas abandonné. C'est quant-il nous a trahis, moi et Damon que j'ai laissé tomber. Damon … je l'aime tellement. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras ! Quand il m'embrasse, je ressens quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis ! Même avec Stefan. Il me fait peur ! Il a changé et … »_

Un bruit effroyable me coupa dans mon récit ! C'est Stefan, il vient de casser ma commode ! Il a l'air très remonté

**« qu'est-ce que tu fais la ! t'es malade ! pourquoi t'as fais ça !**

**MOI ! C'EST MOI QUI SUIS MALADE ? MAIS TU AS VUS CE QUE TU AS ECRIS !**

**Tu as lus ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !**

**J'ai tout les droits ! Tu m'appartiens !**

**Nan mais je rêve ! je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à toi !** je lui collai une gifle mais quand je le re-regardais, je vis son visage se transformer. Ses yeux se remplir de sang et sa peau laissa apparaitre des veines sous ses yeux

**Stefan …** dis-je en prenant peur

**Tu auras au moins peur pour une vraie raison si je te mors !** sa voie était remplie de cruauté et de haine !

Je partis en vitesse en direction de la forêt sans oublier de prendre au passage une seringue de verveine, il me laissa prendre de l'avance, en clair il me traquait et prenait un malin plaisir à retarder l'heure fatidique. Je pris mon téléphone :

**« **_**allo ?**_

**Damon ! je t'en pris, il est devenu fou !**

_**ELENA ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? OU ES-TU ? **_**A côté du lac, je t'en supplie …** je vis Stefan posté sur un arbre, un sourire sadique trônait sur ses lèvres **Stefan, arête, laisse moi, ** **je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça… » **

Il prit mon téléphone et le brisa. Sa tête se rapprocha dangereusement de mon coup. Et c'est à ce moment là que je lui plantai la seringue de verveine dans son dos. Il s'affaiblissait mais pas assez pour que je puisse échapper à son étreinte. Il me serra de plus en plus fort, il planta ses crocs dans mon coup et je criais et pleurais de douleur. Mais il fut projeté en arrière et je m'effondrais.

**POV Damon :**

Je le vit planter ses crocs dans MA Elena ! Il allait le payer ! Je me jetai sur lui et le frappa en laissant couler ma colère à travers mes points.

**« Damon …** Sa voix était faible, je me précipita vers elle

**Elena … »**

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras mais à peine me suis-je relevé que Stefan me colla une droite qui m'assomma juste un peu mais j'ai pus voir Stefan obliger Elena à prendre son sang. Ce geste me fit comme une décharge. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, je me levai mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il retourna Elena face à moi, prêt à lui briser le coup

**« Je ne te conseil pas de bouger où notre chère Elena deviendra une belle petite vampire ! **elle se mit à pleurer mais dans ses yeux je vis de la colère mais je n'en étais pas sûr

**Vas-y, tus moi !** Quand elle prononça ces mots, je crus qu'on m'avait enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur ! non, si elle voulait devenir un vampire se sera avec mon sang !


	10. Chapter 10

VRAIMENT DESOLE POUR CET ENORME RETARD !

POV Elena :

**« Vas-y ! Transformes moi Stefan, et je te jure que je te poursuivrais et te tuerais avec une tel souffrance que tu me supplieras à genou de mettre fin à ton existence »**

Je n'y crois pas ! C'est moi qui ai dis ça ? Je regarde Damon et, dans ses yeux, je peux voir l'inquiétude s'envoler pour laisser place à du soulagement et de la fierté ?

POV Damon :

J'étais fière de ma princesse. Elle ne c'est pas laissée faire par mon abrutit de frère. J'étais tout de même inquiet, malgré tout, je sais que Stefan ne l'aurait pas transformé. Je vis la honte dans ses yeux et le choc, surement dût aux paroles d'Elena, il la lâcha et elle se rua dans mes bras. Que ça faisait du bien de la sentir près de moi.

Je la porte, la sentant fragile, et je l'emmène à la pension. Au milieu du chemin, elle s'endormit.

POV Elena :

Mon dieu j'avais eu si peur ! Je ne voulais pas devenir un vampire ! En tout cas pas maintenant ! J'étais dans les bras de Damon, j'adore la sensation que me procure ce rapprochement. J'eu vite fait de m'endormir.

_Je me trouve sur une plage qui m'est inconnue. Quelqu'un se trouve dos à moi. Il est grand, blond. Il se retourne, un frisson de peur m'envahi. Klaus ! Il se trouve en face de moi, il se dirige vers moi et je recule d'un pas _

_**« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire souffrir mais pour te prévenir.** Commença t-il d'une voie posé_

_**De quoi ?** Répondis-je sèchement_

_**De Stefan bien sûr. Tu ne peux plus lui faire confiance, tu l'as sans doute vu aujourd'hui**_

_**Ça je le savais déjà ! A moins que tu parles en général….**_

_**Très perspicace, il ne doit pas avoir ton sans ! jamais !**_

_**Et pourquoi ça, il va retrouver les cercueils et on sera débarrassé alors pourquoi ne pas l'aider ? **_

_**Parce qu'il a déjà les cercueils et que ton sang lui servira pour sa vengeance contre…**_

Je me réveillai tout d'un coup ! Je suis sous le choc ! Comment Stefan a put nous duper ! Il veut m'utiliser, il veut mon sang pour se venger, mais de qui ? Toutes ces questions me trottent dans la tête. Je tournai celle-ci et vis Damon, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans son lit. Je le fixais et il fronça les sourcils

**« Je sais que je suis beau, mais me fixer comme ça pourrait avoir des conséquences… **Dit-il avec plein de sous-entendus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, je m'approchai de ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser

**Bonjours mon cœur**

**Salut princesse**

Je m'appétais à me lever mais il me retint par le bras et me fixa avec inquiétude.

**Qu'est-ce qui ce passe mon ange ?**

**Je … J'ai rêvé de Klaus, il m'a révélé …. Il ne veut pas que je donne mon sang à Stefan**

**Pourquoi ? Il est mort, on s'en fout de ce qu'il pense**

**Ce n'est pas tout, il m'a dit que Stefan avait déjà les cercueils et qu'il voulait se venger….**

**AVEC TON SANG ? Et tu le crois ?**

**OUI ! plus que Stefan, **répondis-je énervé mais d'une voie plus douce je repris,** fais moi confiance Damon … J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en pensant à Stefan … Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais …**

**Hey, princesse, je te crois, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, je t'aime**

**Je t'aime aussi »**

Puis je l'embrassai et partis dans la salle de bain.

POV Damon :

Stefan nous a trahit, encore, sa deviens une manie chez lui ! Mais pire que ça, il se sert d'Elena, de son sang ! Il me met en rogne. Je regarde Elena s'éloigner dans la salle de bain, j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir, enfin à moi, à moi seul ! Cette pensée me fait sortir du lit et je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avec ma douce…

POV Stefan :

Je ne suis pas rentré cette nuit. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire ça mais je m'étais emporté et ma rage est devenue plus forte. Je me suis donc rendu dans une autre ville pour laisser mes pulsions meurtrières exploser. J'ai du tuer au moins 10 humains, je ne suis pas fier de moi mais vaux mieux eux qu'Elena. Bientôt je pourrais me venger de mon frère. Je serais assez puissant pour assouvir tout mes désirs. En incluant Elena.

Il était 15h quand je suis rentré à la pension, dans le salon, il y avait Damon avec son éternel verre de bourbon, et Elena, sur le canapé. Elle me fixa avec haine et crainte. Plus je m'approchais plus j'avais envi de l'embrasser. Damon me tira de mes douces pensées.

**« Ptit frère ! Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt !** fit-il de sa voie sinique

**Je te signal qu'on a des cercueils à trouver !**

**Et bien Rebecca est au abonnée absente **réplica t-il avec un grand sourire qui me fit bouillir

**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !**

**Je l'ai poignardé ! **Intervint Elena, **donc tu n'as plus besoin de mon sang pour quoi que se soit ! »**

**N'ésitez pas, laissez des reviews avec toutes vos questions et vos idées :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_voila le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture!_**

Stefan était interdit. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Il faut absolument récupérer son sang !

**« Mais… et les cercueils ? **Bégaya-t-il

**On n'a plus besoin de les chercher vu que Rebecca est dans la cave**, fit Damon fier de lui »

Stefan se dirigea dans sa chambre à grande vitesse.

POV Elena :

J'étais fier de nous, on l'avait berné, Rebecca nous avait aidé. Elle nous avait expliqué l'histoire de Stefan voulant entrer dans le conseil. Nous avions un plan, elle quittait Mistic Falls pour vivre sa « non vie » et on faisait croire à sa mort. On est enfin arrivé chez moi, je me jetai sur le lit las.

**« T'as vu sa tête quand on lui a dit que Rebecca était morte,** dit Damon avec le sourire,** ça méritait une photo tellement c'était hilarant.**

**Damon …** fis-je amusé, il me rejoignait sur mon lit

**Mon cœur, il faut que j'aille me nourrir, j'ai les crocs …. **Dit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin

**A ce propos, est-ce que ça fait toujours mal… une morsure ?** J'étais gênée, il me regardait bizarrement et répondit

**Pas si tu sais comment t'y prendre, ça peut être une source de plaisir intense, pourquoi ?** **Tu veux être ma donneuse ? **réplica Damon en relevant un sourcil amusé

**Je …** **oui »** dis-je d'une voie à peine audible, alors que mes joues s'empourprait. Ils se rapprocha de moi, puis d'un coup il se retrouva sur moi et m'embrassa le coup. Je voulais connaitre cette expérience et en un instant il planta délicatement ses crocs en moi. Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur, c'était juste du plaisir à l'état brut.

POV Damon :

Je n'y croyais pas ! Elle m'avait demandé de boire son sang. Je ne me fis pas prier. Il était magique, un goût formidable, je n'en avais jamais gouté d'aussi bon. Je me stoppai et la regarda dans les yeux. J'y voyais du désir. Et sans attendre je plongeai sur ses lèvres pour un fougueux baisé, qu'elle me rendit aussitôt.

_2h plus tard_

POV Elena :

Après ça, je n'avais qu'un mot en tête qui sortit tout naturellement de ma bouche.

**« Wouah !**

**Tu l'as dit princesse, wouah ! »**

Je me lovai contre lui et m'endormit dans ses bras.

POV Stefan :

Il faut que je trouve un moyen, n'importe quoi, il faut que j'aie ce sang. Mais je ne peux pas le prendre de force, ça ne marchera pas ! Pour transmettre sa puissance, Elena doit me le donner volontairement. Mais ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

_1h après_

Je les entendis revenir, quand ils se retrouvaient au salon, face à moi, je sentis une odeur bizarre. Damon n'avait plus la même, c'était une sorte de mélange entre son odeur et celle …d'Elena ! Non ! Elle n's pas pu ! Je fixais son coup et mes soupçons se sont confirmé en voyant deux petits trous.

**« NOON ! **Ils me regardèrent bizarrement après ce cri. **Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire ça !** voyant ma colère Damon se plaça devant Elena

**Fait quoi Stefan ? explique-nous,** dit-il ironiquement

**Tu l'as mordu ! tu as bu de son sang !**

**Elle n'était pas contre**

**Tu n'avais pas le droit ! elle et son sang m'appartient !**

**WoWoWo ! quoi ? **Intervint Elena, ** je n'appartiens à personne et mon sang je le donne à qui je veux !**

**Mais tu ne sais pas les conséquences de cet acte, **dis-je écœuré

**Et toi ? **réplica Elena, **après tout c'est toi qui voulais mon sang. Et ne me dit pa s que c'est pour les cercueils parce que je sais que tu les a déjà !**

**Je … je dois y aller »** et je partis en vitesse.

POV Elena :

Et merde ! Je viens de lui dire que je savais. Mais il m'avait poussé à bout, mais ça serait quoi les conséquences de cet échange de sens ! Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. Et je ne le regrettais pas. Rien qu'en repensant à ce souvenir, mes joues devinrent rouges comme des tomates. Je sentis les bras de Damon autour de ma taille. Son torse collé à mon dos.

**«Moi aussi j'ai envie de recommencer**, Quoi ? mais je n'avais rien dit mais fortement pensé

**Damon… **_**tu m'entends ?**_continuais-je par pensé

**Oui pourquoi princesse ? **je me retourna et le fixa

_**Je n'ai rien dit !**_ et je vis son visage se décomposé quand il compris qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées

_**Oh mon dieu !**_ _**Je n'y crois pas ! et si elle pouvait lire dans les miennes ? Génial je passerai pour un pervers ! Merde ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle me fait de l'effet..**_

**Damon ! **dis-je en rougissant

**Tu peux…**

**On dirait qu'ON peut !**

_**J'ai envie de t'embrasser**_

_**Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ! »**_

Ma voie se fit pressente et je bondis sur lui et à vitesse vampirique il nous emmena dans la chambre

**_voilou ! laissez votre avis_**


	12. Chapter 12

POV Stefan :

J'ai envie de tout casser, comment l'a-t-elle découvert ? C'est impossible ! il me faut un plan. MAINTENANT ! Je pris une veste et je me dirige vers le bureau du shérif :

**« Liz, il faut que je vous demande un service**

**Dis toujours…**

**Tu dois enfermer Damon **

**Quoi ! hors de question. Il n'a tué personne !**

**C'est là où vous vous trompé, 10 corps ont été retrouvé dans une ville voisine. J'ai fait un tour sur place et c'est le même mode opératoire et ils sont morts de la même manière que ses anciennes victimes.** Mentit-il

**Je…ne sais pas quoi penser, Damon a changé, grâce à Elena. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore capable d'une telle atrocité **

**Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable ! Pas plus tard qu'hier Damon a mordu Elena !**

**Si Elena se laisse mordre c'est son problème. Tu ne fais pas encore partie du Conseil Stefan et si tu continues à essayer de te venger de ton frère grâce au Conseil tu n'en feras jamais partie. Tu peux partir j'ai du travail. »**

Et je partis en colère mauvaise idée shérif.

POV Elena : 

Aujourd'hui c'est la reprise des cours. Tous les ados normalement constitués ne seraient pas heureux d'y retourner à part pour retrouver leurs amis. Mais qui dit cours, dit retour à la normalité. Quelle ironie que cette phrase sorte de la bouche d'un double surnaturel qui sort avec le plus sexy des vampires, avec une mère biologique vampire, deux meilleures amies vampire et sorcière. Mais c'est quand même un bref retour à la normalité. Je sors donc de la voiture et me dirige vers Bonnie et Caroline.

**« Salut les filles ! **dis-je joyeusement

**Elena !** **Comment vas-tu ? **dit Caroline inquiète

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**J'ai appris que Stefan a voulu te transformer…**Je me figeai directement, comment avait-elle su ?** Damon nous a prévenu et nous a demandé de faire attention à toi**

_**Je vais te tuer Damon !**_

_**Quand tu veux Princesse**_ je fus choquée, même à distance on pouvait communiquer

**Elena ! Tu es avec nous ? **fit Bonie

**Oui…oui, bon on va en cours ? »**

Et je les entraînai dans la salle.

_**2h plus tard**_

J'étais en cours de math, j'écoutais pour une fois.

**« _Coucou princesse, je te dérange ?_**

**_Damon je suis en cours _ dis-je un peu amusée**

_**Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire que j'intervienne. Donc je te prends à midi, cet après-midi tu ne vas pas en cours !**_

_**Mais…**_

_**Pas de mais, à tout de suite »**_ et il coupa la communication, j'allai l'étriper mais il me faisait rire.

**qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Mlle Gilbert ?**

**non, rien désolée »**

Je passe pour une abrutie mais j'allais répondre quoi '' mon copain vampire m'a donné rendez-vous grâce à la télépathie qu'on a acquérie car il a but de mon sang'' nan sans façon. Midi arriva très lentement. J'avais hâte de revoir Damon sachant comme il est, il a surement une idée de rendez-vous. Il m'attendait devant sa voiture. Toutes les filles le regardait, je bouillonnais, il était à moi ! Je m'approchais de lui et lui offrais un langoureux baiser.

**« Que me vaut ce baiser ? **dit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin

**Ton intervention en cours **

**Ah bon je croyais que c'était pour me marquer comme ta propriété devant ces charmantes demoiselles**

**Fichu télépathie, **dis-je amusée,** chacun son tour tu m'as marqué tienne, à mon tour. **Repris-je avec un sourire taquin

**Oh oui je suis à toi ! **dit-il ironiquement

**Très drôle ! bon tu voulais faire quoi ?**

**Surprise ! »**

Il me banda les yeux et je fis un bon dans le passé, c'était comme dans mon enfance. Il me plaça dans sa voiture et nous roulions pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Quand je sentis la voiture s'arrêter, j'étais tout excitée. Damon avait de très bon goût pour les surprises. Je savais que s'il voulait faire plaisir, il savait comment s'y prendre. Je l'entendis sortir de la voiture, bien évidement il avait bloqué ses pensées. Ma porte s'ouvrit, il me prit dans ses bras et je me mis à rire. Je sentais une brise d'air, l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche me chatouilla agréablement les narines. Il me posa à terre et plaqua mon dos sur son torse.

**« Prête mon cœur ?**

**Toujours avec toi »**

Il enleva mon bandeau et fus estomaquée. Comment un endroit pareil pouvait exister !


	13. Chapter 13

POV Elena :

J'ouvre les yeux et je suis tout de suite estomaqué, on se trouve dans une plaine, l'herbe est d'un vert magnifique. Je peux voir les montagnes vertes en face de moi, des fleurs bleues à perte de vue. Et je peux également voir une nappe de soie blanche disposée dans l'herbe. Et sur cette nappe je vois de la nourriture et même des fraises au coulis de chocolat.

**« Damon c'est … magnifique !**

**Rien n'est trop beau pour ma princesse »**

Il me fit un de ses sourires en coin et nous nous sommes installés. Nous rîmes pendant des heures et quand on fut au dessert la conversation devint soudain sérieuse

**« A ton avis, **commença Damon, **qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire Stefan par « les conséquences de cet acte » ?**

**Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. La conséquence c'est notre lien télépathique et le lien qui nous unie, je le sens et je ne veux pas le perdre**

**Qu'ils sont mignon,** fit une voie beaucoup trop familière à mon goût.

**Katherine…**

**Bonjours Elena,** elle tourna la tête vers Damon et ajouta, **tu t'es enfin décidé à choisir Damon, tant mieux comme sa je peux enfin avoir Stefan**

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut Damon !**_

**Tu veux quoi Katherine ?** réplica Damon

**Vous aidez à sauver Stefan de sa folie**

**De quoi tu parles ? ** fis-je

**Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ?** **Voyons Elena … Stefan n'est pas dans son état normal, même shooté aux sangs humains il n'est pas comme ça**

**A ton avis, il a quoi ? **fit Damon quand même inquiet pour son frère

**Aucune idée mais je vais tout faire pour le découvrir »**

Puis Katherine partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Voilà comment gâcher une belle après-midi en amoureux. Ce ne fut pas l'avis de mon cher et tendre qui se jeta sur moi en m'embrassant avec passion. Plus rien ne m'importais appart lui et ses baisers. Finalement ce fut une belle journée. Vers 19h, Damon me déposa chez moi. Ce soir c'est chacun chez soi. Je montai dans ma chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres, mais il a vite disparu quand j'aperçu Stefan assit sur mon lit.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? **

**Je suis venu pour m'excuser**

**Vraiment ?** Dis-je ironiquement, **t'excuser de m'avoir mordu ou de me traiter comme un objet qui t'appartient !**

**Les deux, mais je suis ici pour te dire que … je t'aime**

**Stefan ….**bégayais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire

**Et je sais, qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimes toujours,** il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, je plaçai ma main entre lui et moi et ajouta

**Stefan je …. Je ne ressens plus les mêmes sentiments pour toi … j'aime Damon, je l'aime plus que tout**

**Alors c'est comme ça ! Tu changes de frère ! finalement tu es bien comme cette garce de Katherine.** Je ne sentis pas ma main partir mais seulement le picotement qui suivit la giffle.

**Sors de chez moi !** **VA T-EN ! »**

Et il partit. Il m'avait blessé. Je ne l'avais jamais utilisé, j'avais toujours été fidèle ! Et parce que j'avais choisi Damon il me traite de garce ! Non je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je me couchai sur mon lit et m'endormie.

POV Stefan :

Je me dis bravo ! Je ne suis qu'un con ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je réussirai à avoir son sang ! J'allai au manoir et j'entendis Damon, il était dans sa chambre et il écoutait de la musique. Je me dirigeai dans la mienne et y trouvai Katherine

**« Tu fous quoi ici ?** dis-je à bout de nerf

**Je t'attendais, je voulais passer du temps avec toi ! **fit-elle avec sa moue adorable. Adorable ? mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ! il faut que je me reprenne

**Katherine … que veux-tu ?**

**Je veux que tu oublis Elena, Damon et toute la ville ! Elle l'aime et moi je t'aime. Je sais également que tu m'aimes.**

**Katherine ...**

**Stefan, pars avec moi, on ira en Europe, viens avec moi. Je te promets de t'aimer à jamais**

**Je … d'accord partons d'ici !**

Quoi ? Mais je suis fou ! Oui fou d'elle. Et merde elle a tout fichu en l'air. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse fougueusement. 1h plus tard je me réveille et je regarde Katherine. Je me lève et écris une lettre. Je la réveille et nous partîmes

POV Damon :

Ce matin je me réveillai et je remarquai que la maison était vide, je me dirigeai donc dans la chambre de Stefan et y trouvai une lettre. J'appelai tout de suite Elena.

**« **_**allo ? **__Fit-elle encore endormie_

**Stefan est parti !**

_**J'arrive »**_

15 minutes plus tard elle était là, je lui tendis la lettre.

_Elena, Damon_

_Je pars, je suis désolé de vous avoir tant fais souffrir. Elena, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je voulais ton sang pour créer un lien entre nous et effacer mon frère de ton cœur. Damon je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te prendre ton bonheur. Tu le mérites. J'ai été un très mauvais frère. Je vous laisse vivre heureux. Je serai en Europe avec Katherine._

_Adieu._

POV Elena :

Quand j'eu fini de lire la lettre, je regardai Damon, perplexe, ne sachant pas si je devais me réjouir ou être triste. C'est quand même son frère. Il mit fin à mes interrogations en me prenant dans ses bras.

**« Il est parti,** je sentis tout de même de la tristesse dans sa voie

**Il reviendra,** dis-je avec douceur, **quand il sera prêt il reviendra, je te le promets »**

Il m'embrassa et me serra dans ses bras.

FIN

et voila désolé pour le énorme retard mais je n'arrivais plus à finir cette fiction.

pour les intéressé, je fait une fiction sur Damon et une inconnue, Kelly. c'est un AU mais j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera.

un petit prologue:

Kelly est une adolescente normal, mais sa rencontre avec deux vampire va bouleverser son monde. Entre chasse à l'homme, amour et amitié Kelly réussira-t-elle à survivre dans ce nouveau monde.

laissez moi une review ou un message privée pour savoir vôtre avis.


End file.
